


Bananas!

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2004 Throwback, F/M, Gwen Stefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Yours and Dean's daughter Ellie learned how to spell ‘bananas’ today, but what else did she learn in the meantime?





	Bananas!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Supernatural series once, but I, for some reason, decided to delete it. Now I made a new one and will most likely add the stories I had on the first one to this one. This one in particular is pretty short (basically a drabble) but I got a lot of positive feedback on it.

“Dean!” You shout, “Where is Ellie?” You went downstairs after waking to an empty bed, then going to find your three year old’s bed empty as well. “She’s with me, sweetheart!” Dean replied from the garage.

“Okay, babe!” You were relieved, but not surprised. Ellie, your daughter, was such a daddy’s girl it wasn’t even funny. She loved you, you knew that, but her daddy was wrapped around her finger and she knew it. And to be frank, you didn’t blame her.

Your little Ellie was a comedian that never failed to lift the mood of everyone in the bunker. Today was no exception.

After you made breakfast for the bunker residents, Dean had the clever idea to let Ellie help him wash Baby. When Dean told her, she grinned ear to ear and ran to the garage.

Now, thirty minutes later, you could just see the sight. Both of them covered in suds, singing at the top of their lungs. You were in your shared room, relaxing to The Office.

As Jim made his signature face, your little Ellie came storming into the room, Dean not far behind.

“Mommy! Mommy! I can spell ‘banananana’! I can spell it! The nice lady taught me!” You laughed, Dean giving you a grin. “Well why don't you tell me?” You sweetly asked. Dean grinned, knowing something you didn’t. Before you could ask, Ellie began to speak.

“This shit is bananas! B! A-N-A-N-A-N… A-S?” She paused. “THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B! A-N-A-N-A-S!!” She didn’t notice her mommy’s shocked face, too busy trying to figure out if she got it right.

You glared at Dean, his smile fading only slightly as he tried to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. “Where did she hear that song?” You question your husband. “Daddy plays it when we wash the Baby.” You shake your head, laughing at your husband and your little girl. What were you going to do with them?


End file.
